Baymax Clones
The Baymax Clones were mass-produced robots created by Mr. Yama, appearing in the series' pilot, "Baymax Returns". Background After the events of the film, Hiro created a new body for Baymax. Before being fully functional and installing Baymax's "software", the robot went awry and was caught by Mr. Yama and his henchmen. Yama, who had been ordered to retrieve an item used as paperweight from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology by Obake, made a deal with Hiro in which he'll give the item and in exchange Yama would give him Baymax back. During the time Yama kept the robot, he created multiple exact copies of the body without letting Hiro know. Personality Unlike the real Baymax, the clones have no actual personality nor do they speak as they do not have a special chip like Baymax. However, they move far faster than the original Baymax and do what they're ordered to do. Another difference is that while Baymax's default programming won't allow him to cause harm, the clones have no restriction for this as they attacked civilians of San Fransokyo. Appearance Their appearance is the same as Baymax's new "exo-skeleton". The main difference between them and the original is that their "eyes" glow red (similar to Baymax when Hiro removed his healthcare chip); other than that, they are exact replicas. Hiro took advantage of this when Baymax's vinyl material was ripped open by one of them by making him blend in with the others. The downside to their design is that they are vulnerable and easy to destroy. The wires in their back are also left unprotected, which allowed Hiro to disable one of the clones by pulling these wires. Powers and Abilities Being copies of Baymax, they might possess all of the same abilities as him. Since they do not have the same programming than Baymax, it's unknown if they can use them. They were modified to shoot lasers from their hands. *'Superhuman strength:' One of the clones was seen throwing a car and flipping it over. Another could destroy a locked door with a single punch, and two of them could also grab and pin down Baymax. *'Chip reading:' Although it isn't shown to be used, the chip port is visible in all copies. *'Lasers:' While the original Baymax had defibrillators built into his hands, the clones had them replaced with purple electric-like lasers, strong enough to easily destroy a metal sign. *'Searching:' A feature proven to be less effective than Baymax's scanning ability, as the clones that were looking for Professor Granville's paperweight searched through different rooms, grabbing different items and throwing them away while Baymax easily found it simply by scanning one of the rooms. History Once Hiro and Fred retrieved the paperweight for Yama, Yama locked them in a safe room instead of returning Baymax like he had promised. Fred and Hiro escaped from the room and the rest of Big Hero 6 arrived, defeating Yama's minions and finally escaping with Baymax and the paperweight. Later, Yama's minions told him that Obake would not be happy with his failure, but Yama kept calm and showed them the Baymax clones being finished and activated, hoping they would make up for it. Obake caught Yama when he got in an elevator and hacked it. Learning about the failure, he dropped it, but while falling, Yama was able to tell him that he had something better and so Obake stopped it, allowing Yama to show him the Baymaxes in action. Upon seeing them, Obake told Yama he saw potential and let him try to get the item once more by using the clones, but warned him to not fail again. Yama then made most of the clones attack the streets as a distraction while he and a handful of other clones looked for the item in the Institute of Technology. Hiro and his friends saw a report by Bluff Dunder of the attack while they were at Lucky Cat Café, and Fred eagerly told them it was a job for them. Go Go refused at first, telling Fred that the police could handle it; the police then appeared in the TV screen saying they could not handle them, and so Big Hero 6 agreed to fight them. Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred suited up and went to the scene right away, but Hiro and Baymax had to go back to the Institute to finish a new armor for Baymax, unaware that Yama would also be there. Although the Baymaxes were easy to destroy, the four heroes fighting them still had a hard time due to the large number of clones there were. Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax spied on Yama until they were spotted by one of the clones sent to guard the door. The clone tried to attack Baymax but Hiro pulled out its wires and disabled it, though the robot ripped Baymax's vinyl and left its skeleton exposed. Hiro, realizing he now looked just like the clones, sent Baymax with the others to search for the item and get it before them; Yama mistook him for the clone they had just destroyed, but didn't mind him and simply told him to look for the item too. Baymax found the paperweight and almost left with it, but Yama accidentally dropped a book on his head and inadvertently activated Baymax's healthcare programming. Realizing it was the authentic Baymax and seeing the item in his hand, Yama grabbed it and got the two remaining clones to attack the robot. Hiro appeared using the rocket punch from Baymax's armor against Yama, causing him to drop the paperweight, which broke and released a green light, then attached itself to one of the clones. The clone was overloaded with the item's mysterious energy and proceeded to hold Baymax up and begin spinning around rapidly, throwing him out a window afterwards. The bot slowly approached Hiro while he tried to rescue Baymax, but the energy was too strong and destroyed it. Yama took the item and escaped while Baymax fell on Honey Lemon's foam from one of her chem-balls, and the rest of the team arrived after having destroyed all other clones. Trivia *After the rest of the team met with Hiro and Baymax, it can be assumed that they had destroyed all the attacking Baymaxes. However, at least one clone remained active inside Granville's office and was never shown to be destroyed. Whatever happened to it afterwards is unknown since it was not seen with Yama either. Appearances Gallery YamaProduction.png Evil Baymaxes.png|The production of clones. Clone.png|A single Baymax close-up. CloneEyes.png|Activation. Obake Baymaxes.png|Yama shows Obake the robots. Clone Attack.png|A Clone attacks a civilian. Clone 1.png|Another Baymax attacks Fred. Wasabi defeats clone.png Yama and Clone.png|Hiro spies on Yama and two clones. Clone attacking Baymax.png|Baymax attacked by a copy of himself. Clone Wires.png|A clone's wires destroyed by Hiro. Clones.png Honey with clone.png Clone turned to dust.png|Honey Lemon turns a clone to dust. YamaBaymaxDoor.png|A Baymax destroys a door. Yama Scanned.png|Yama and two Baymaxes search for the paperweight. Baymax and Clones.png|The real Baymax (middle) and two clones. BC1.png|An overcharged clone. Baymax Clone Overload.png Clone explode.png|The overcharged Baymax, moments before being destroyed. Yama and Clones photograph.jpg Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Non-Speaking Characters